THE CURSED DAYS
by Mythical heaven
Summary: One girl... New in a mess... Four roommates... One suicide... One Murder... What was happen there? To get the answers come in the mess, just kidding... o get the answers please read this story.. **** written by Payel Ghosh ****


**THE CURSED DAYS**

**It's really too bad evening…. I can see the sparkling lights of the day,is gradually changing into the deep darkness – even in my life – but I'm helpless. I can just feel that I'm going down into the bottomless ocean of pain and sorrow – but I know I'm helpless. **

**It is a bit of laughter to think that, I'm talking like writers ! Whatever, there is a reason for such madness. And the reason is, I'm so far away from home for the first time. It seems very alone. I just want to go home back. But I can't. Because there is no way for me... Because today I came here, I mean in Kolkata for college studies. So now I have to be here. The mess was hired already. My dad goes back home today. The first evening of my life-without my parents and my li'l sister ;first evening of my life when studies have not yet started by me. But here is no one who would rule me. yes, here is no one who would tell me,"nupur,why are you wasting your time? just go to your room and do your study." ohhh god! what kind of the stage of my life it is!... **

**- "hey,i'm Sneha and you?", I saw a girl,entering the rum, said to me the words . After taking an artificial smile on my face i answer,"i'm ,i mean, i'm Nupur... Nupur Roy."**

**-"ooo Nupur,such a nice name. soo..."**

**- "hey Sneha! what are you doing here? come with us! Are you forgot that we've to join Anannya's birth day party."**

**Then i noticed,that two another girls also entered into the room.. Then Sneha got busy with them. After listening their conversation i easily realized that the three girls are my room mates. After five or six minutes they left this room.**

**I was scared because,I know they saw me but they did not notice me at all!This kind of behavior increase my sorrow also..Anyway,I know there are four girls excluding me who have shared this room with each other... But i met with three girls. So where is the another one? God knows about her nature. But, today i'm so tired. So, i'm going to sleep..**

(II)

**"Hey,wake up? How you are continuing your sleep, despite the noise?",a girl said to me.  
**

**its 7:30 am and i wake up from bed finally. Before i ask something,the girl started to tell , "hi, I am Liza and your room mate too."**

**It is clear to me that, this is the girl, I was just thinking of the last night .**

**Then I noticed, an unexpected crowd in the room .The whole mess was there including the master of the mess, four police officers and all the girls of the mess. I got startled. Before i ask something,the officer came towards me. And started to ask questions... **

**Our conversation was such as -**

**-"whats your name?**

**-"Nupur... Nupur Roy",i replied.**

**-"OK Nupur, are you Sneha's room mate?"**

**-"yes sir."**

**-"Do you know any thing about Sneha's death?"**

**-"Death?..."**

**-"yes death.."**

**-"No sir."**

**-"How long are you here?"**

**-"sir,from yesterday."**

**-"Yesterday? that means,After your arrival the death happened, is it?"**

**-"sir,what are you saying! I can not understand .."**

**-"its ok Nupur. You are not alone, who does not understand anything . I think its a suicide case.."**

**He left the room after saying this,with other police officers. Gradually, the crowd was reduced. In the afternoon, Sneha's parents came, and took her body. **

**Its 5:35 pm. And I do not know yet, what was actually happened with Sneha. And the girls who were with her yesterday, they do not give me any importance. They are busy with each other.. And the another girl,what was her name! ohhh yes! Liza... I don't know where she is..**

**-"hey, what are you doing?"**

**-"ohh! Liza... Where have you been all the day?" ,after seeing her come in the room, I asked the question.**

**-"No where. Anyway, what's your name?",after ignoring my question,she asked.**

**-"My name is Nupur... Nupur Roy."**

**-"ooooo"**

**-"Liza,what was happened with Sneha? I mean yesterday i met her. And she was ok then."**

(III)

**Its 10:30 pm. After a long conversation with Liza, I came to know so many things today. I'm so tired and i want to go to sleep now. So i used to tell you only the summary of the conversation :**

**I have four room mates, they are Liza,shilpi, bina and the another one was Sneha (who died yesterday night). Shilpi and bina were slept at the time of the suicide,like me. Tomorrow night, Liza wasn't in our room. She was in the other room for study. **

**Sneha committed suicide with rope in her neck. In the morning,after seeing Sneha's body hanging in the fan,shilpi started to cried out and after that all the girls of the mess gathered in the room,they informed the master of the mess and then he informed to the police.**

**when, I want to know the reason ... lija said,"Sneha was worried about her studies from few days; she was depressed for her bad result in this semester. Not only this,but also yesterday,in Ananya's birthday, Sneha quarreled with Ananya. They were not even good friends. From the first day the hassle starts between them. Overall, she has adopted the path of suicide. And the police discovered a piece of paper on the study table of Sneha,that was a note,the suicide note of Sneha,written by herself ; the note contains with some words,such as : ****_Today, I'm totally depressed,really can't understand what should i do. I just want to kill myself_****."**

**After telling all this things Liza went to sleep. OK,and my mood is also not so good and its 10:40 pm... So I'm going to sleep too...**

****** (IV)**

**Its 8:30 am and i wake up from bed. My two roommates Shilpi and Bina (both are senior from me & not so friendly with me) are ready to leave this room as they do not want to stay in this room anymore after this kind of suicidal case..They are going to another room in this mess.I also want to do this like them,but I haven't any choice. As I'm new here. So, here I do not know anything. I don't know any one excluding Liza. So,i can't change my room now. I am surprised that Liza is not afraid of these things on, she had never thought to attempt to leave this room at all.**

** Its 10:00 am and I'm going to my college for the first day.. I'm quite nervous...**

****** (V)**

**Its 6:00 pm, my second evening in this mess.**

**-"Nupur, Nupur! what are thinking ?" , Liza asked me.**

**-"Nothing", i replied.**

**-"So are you deaf?"**

**-"what? "**

**-"Don't pretend that you don't know anything..",Liza said to me.**

**-"What? What are you saying?"**

**-"You are really a very strange girl! everybody in this mess know,but you don't know anything?", she again asked me.**

**-"No... nothing!"**

**-"Then let come with me in Annanya's room, everybody is in there now..."**

****** (VI)**

**Its 7:36 pm.. And we are waiting for the police to come now. Firstly, I would like to tell you the reason for all this matter.**

**After coming in this room with Liza, I came to know that, Annanya's gold ring has been stolen, our room were already searched. But the ring was not found , one girl(Sneha) in this mess died on last night. And today a golden ring has been , the master of the mess was forced to call the police...**

** As usual, the police came. But I noticed that, Annanya was not happy to see them..But the police did not get anything too. I understand that everyone seemed to doubt me, even the police also! As, after my arrival, the situation became unusual. **

**AFTER SOMETIME :**

- **"hey,listen,everyone! Sir,I've got the golden ring, it was in Bathroom."**

**We all notice that, Anu said these words.**

**The police think that,Anu stole this herself, but now after seeing police she act like this. But Annanya did protest, as Anu is not only her roommate, but sister also. So,Anannya's ring means her li'l sister Anu's ring also.. So it is impossible. She acknowledged it's happened nothing but only for her carelessness. She also seeked the forgiveness to all of us.**

****** (VII)**

**It's 11:30 pm. Now I'm in my room with my roommate Liza. She's busy reading story book. And I'm feeling alone,again. As I know everyone thinks I'm guilty. Everyone thinks that I stole the ring. They are ignoring me very much. But,I guess something is wrong here. I mean,today Annanya lost her ring,and when it was searched,we all failed. But,Anu( Annanya's roommate,sister) discover it so easily. I don't know but I don't want to live here anymore...**

**AFTER 3 DAYS :**

**Its 4:35 pm. And now I'm coming from my college. I would like to tell you that, environment of this mess is quite normal. Everyone has started their studies by Forgetting everything. And yes, I've created a lot of friends also.**

**AFTER 15 DAYS :**

**Its 5:30 pm. And the police again come in our mess. It's really a serious case, it's a case of murder. It was held on last night,when Anu( Annanya's sister) slept in her bed and the murderer did this job by entering their room by the door. Then Annanya was in bathroom and the door was unlocked. Murderer did it by putting a pillow on Anu's face,and so Anu died of breath immediately.**

**After searching all of our room police got nothing. But then anannya said something,and by her words** **I felt that, land was receding from the bottom of my foots. She said, "Officer! I doubt Nupur is the criminal. And now I wonder, did Sneha commit suicide or she was murdered? I guess my ring was stolen by this Nupur. She's the murderer of my li'l sister... ohhh God!"**

**Officer said, yes i think this too. ** **He said to me, "Nupur,come with us to the police station,we would like to ask you some questions.. lets go."**

**Now I again feel that, this and only this evening is too bad evening of my life. I don't know what should I do. I again can feel that the sparkling lights of the day,is gradually changing into the deep darkness – even in my life – but again I'm helpless.**

**-"Please,stop officer.",i notice these words is coming from my roommate Liza.**

**She said, "Nupur,is innocent. Let me explain! Let me start from Annanya's birth day. We all know that,in that day Sneha quarreled with Annanya. But Annanya told us wrong reason. She lied."**

**Police officer : what?**

**Liza : "Yes,sir. The actual reason is, Sneha saw Annanya to take drugs. Sneha was also able to know that day,that her roommate Shilpi is nothing but a smuggler. But Sneha didn't tell this anyone. She started blackmailing. The smuggler shilpi felt that Sneha can create danger for her. So she killed Sneha."**

**Shilpi : "shut up!"**

**Liza : "as shilpi is one of the roommates of Sneha. So,it was easy to her. She knew that Sneha maintained her dairy. That day,after knowing the truth of smuggling Sneha wrote on her dairy,****_ , "I'm totally depressed, really can't understand what should i do. I just want to kill myself_****"... Shilpi read this,and use this words as sucide note. She put this page of dairy on the table,and took the dairy with her."**

**Shilpi : "what?"**

**Liza : "yes,don't worry,the dairy is now with me. After the death of Sneha, Anannya understood every thing and she felt insecure. To put the murderer out of the mess, anannya took her own golden ring in the bag of Shilpi and pretended that her ring was stolen ; you are inspire with the story of movie.. is it Anannya? Anyway. Sneha was very clever,she understood everything. And searched her bag,and get the ring. Then she put it in the bathroom."**

**Shilpi : "I'm"**

**Liza: "and shilpi was saved that day, but after that,Shilpi felt insecure. As well as she got angry with her. And after doing a murder she got courage and planned to kill Annanya. She just found any chance, and one night she got it. But she killed Annanya's sister Anu, by mistake. Is it Shilpi? I mean murderer shilpi?"**

**Shilpi: " no.. i just"**

**Liza: "dear Shilpi! To hang Sneha's body on the fan,you need some help. Right? and your roommate Bina helped you,in this case. Bina told me everything."**

**Shilpi(with anger) :"what? Bina,how could you do this? You helped me that day,because you are also a smuggler like me. If i will punish then you'll also."**

**Bina : "no, i didn't tell anything."**

**Shilpi : "what?"**

**Police officer: "but,we can under everything. Arrest Bina and Shilpi."**

****** (VIII)**

**"Its 6:45 pm.. the officer asked Liza very softly, "you're so intelligent! Who are you?" & Liza smartly answered, "nothing but a common girl! people said, I use my brain for useless things and waste my time for meaning less purpose"**

**THE END**

**Thank you... please give review...**


End file.
